


小森林

by jiaoqi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoqi/pseuds/jiaoqi
Summary: 我要在你身上去做，春天在樱桃树上做的事。





	小森林

**Author's Note:**

> 前半段绿色清新，后半段激情开车

所爱隔山海，山海不可平。  
海有舟可渡，山有路可行。  
此爱翻山海，山海皆可平。

来到日本后的第二个暑假，王耀随恋人本田菊去了小森度假。

映入眼帘的是一望无际的纵横绿野，小山上郁郁葱葱的森林。白色的雾霭从山谷中升起，只有零星几处房屋依山而建。

小森是日本东北一个村子的一角，这儿没有任何商店，如果要买东西，就去村公所所在的村中心，那里有几家小店，还有一个农民合作超市，去程基本上都是下坡路，骑自行车要三十分钟。

可回来要多久本田菊就不知道了。

“在冬天，因为积雪，你得走路去。”本田菊若有所思的向王耀介绍，“慢慢走要花一个半小时，但似乎大多数人都是在隔壁市的郊外大型超市去买东西，我如果要去那儿的话，几乎要花一整天。”

一只白色的飞鸟扑棱棱从路旁的树枝上飞起，摇下来几滴露水打湿了王耀乌黑的发。

本田菊伸手小心翼翼地为恋人拂去。

仲夏，雨后，森林里的小路上带着露水与风的香气和扑面而来的湿气。两个人都穿着凉鞋短裤格子衫提着行李。王耀眨了眨眼，忽然觉得现在很有夏天的味道。

如果站在连续阴雨中放晴的空档从岩脊这儿看，小森看着好像笼罩在蒸汽之下一样。土壤里的水气活泼地往外冒，小森位于盆地底部，从山间来的水气大量涌入在这儿，温度也随之升高。

本田菊掏出钥匙，拉着王耀进了门。

湿润的空气，像能拧出水的湿衣服一样黏着人。闷热又潮湿的天气使本田菊脱下外套着的格子衫，露出里面早已被打湿的白色背心。打开庭院中的推拉门，湿度将近百分之百，空气的这种抵抗人体感让你觉得装上鳍，就可以在空气里游泳。

几日后的下午，本田菊和王耀在田里除草，穿着宽松的粗布麻衣，身后背着装满杂草的竹篓戴着胶手套在田里劳动，汗水打湿了腋下的衣服。

一个推着装满农具的独轮车的大娘眼里含着淳朴的笑意问他们：“你们在除草吗？”

“是啊。”王耀用手肘内侧揩了揩侧脸的汗，“不让空气流通的话，作物就要生病了。”

被大娘告知要小心露水的他们接着劳作，田里杂草的生命力越来越强。这艾蒿他们昨日拔过根部又已经长出嫩芽了，吓了他们一跳.这种绿色的侵略者让田野和道路都被杂草覆盖了，本田菊觉着仿佛下一刻，它们就会在自己身上结满绿色的藤蔓。

纷乱的思绪就像杂草一样，明明又锄又拔，风一吹又生生不息。

高温高湿的梅雨天气，不管晾多少天衣服也不干，搅拌果酱的木勺也发霉了，必须得生炉子了。

打开庭院中的门，本田菊穿着人字拖戴着手套到后院的小柴棚里拾柴。王耀接过那一桶柴火，用打通了的竹管往炉子里吹气，带烟囱的炉子生起火会把水汽赶出屋子，能让屋子内部变得干燥。虽然会变得很热，但对付霉菌也只有这样了。

但是，单纯忍着热会让人心情烦躁。王耀想了想，高湿高热，干脆就利用这情况来做面包吧，高温和高湿度都有利于发酵呢。

两人大汗淋漓的像从水里捞出来一样，了解恋人的本田菊也不多言，从瓶瓶罐罐里翻出各种原料给他打下手。

有的吃让王耀特别兴奋，搓搓手道：“炉子比我们平时用的烤箱要大，所以我们可以做比平时更大的面包呐。

在小森没有人家种小麦，小麦的收获季节正好是这儿的梅雨季，所以打下来的麦粒会无法干燥，然后就无法保存。本田菊曾虚心请教过当地的农民们，所得到的答复都是以前种过但时候来水稻增产，就把旱田改成水田了。

所以做面包的面粉是买来的，王耀拿起装满面粉的罐子用力拍打它的屁股，试图让它倒出来更多。在这儿可以以便宜的价格大量批发面粉，不管面包还是蛋糕王耀都用普通面粉。

舀起一勺酵母洒在不锈钢碗里的面粉上拿着木勺搅动，王耀总觉得不管你怎样揉面粉它依旧不像高筋面粉，不能轻易揉成光滑的一团，所以与其做无用功拼命揉面还不如把所有配料揉在一起后让它发酵一会儿。

拿起白色的纱布遮盖在不锈钢碗上，让面胚慢慢发酵，中途要掀开两次让气体跑出来，这样就好操作多了。王耀伸出拳头抻了抻面胚，抹了一把干面粉糊在手上，抓起泛黄的面团在碗里抓打揉搓。

抓起面粉洒在砧板上揉摁压扁，把面饼的一边向另一边卷起，反复锤打。

发酵到差不多的时候在炉子里燃上几块炭，烤面包的温度大概是200度，正好是炉子差不多燃烧完的温度。本田菊拿起过筛的糖霜洒在面团上，十字花刀切开面团的表皮虽然用炉子做面包温度不够稳定但热度集中区域烤出的面包会比平时更好吃。

王耀和本田菊躺在冰冰凉凉的地板上侧脸吻着干净的地面，他伸出手捋了捋恋人的额发，轻言，“你知道吗小菊，当我拥有你，无论是在百货公司买领带，还是在厨房收拾一尾鱼，我都觉得幸福。”

不须耳鬓常厮伴，一笑低头意已倾

凉雨一点一滴落完的时候，面包做好了。王耀坏笑着勾了勾本田菊的下巴，“我摘桑葚回来后吃。”

本田菊撇了撇头，脸上泛起一阵红晕。看着窗外乌压压的阴云，忽然觉着这样也没什么。

他们才不会被阴雨天气打败呢

当水稻田变成杂草的乐园，王耀推着半自动耕犁在水稻田里劳作。用力推刀刃就会不断翻转，能耕地还能除草。

白色的杂草根部乱七八糟的浮起来，但紧贴着稻子长的杂草还在，这种草就必须用手拔了，用手指把杂草挽在一起拔出来。不一会儿就让长期未做过劳事的他觉得肩膀和腰都酸疼了，不光是潮湿闷热，乱飞的虫子都足以烦死人了

最讨厌牛虻了。

本田菊也希望能清清爽爽的犒劳一下恋人，酿点酸酒酿。

本田菊家的做法也不难，首先要做的是酿醩，把酒曲放进大米粥里搅拌，盖上盖子。

像现在这种季节，常温下放着让它发酵就行了，一个晚上就行了。

第二日早上，本田菊舀起一勺米酒抿了抿，有些甜。

然后为了促进发酵要加点菌类，酸奶或者原浆酒都行，他放的是做面包用的酵母，好好搅拌，现在很暖，大概半天就可以喝了。米酒发酵起来的时候冒着泡泡，喝着更加清爽。

再次抿了一口酒，本田菊拿起米酒倒入盛放着纱布的碗中，纱布收口挤干酿醩，每一口口感酸甜的原浆都一滴不剩的倒入碗中，再用漏斗装入酿酒瓶瓶中。用力按压住瓶口弹起的不锈钢卡扣。防漏的硅胶密封圈立马与瓶口密切贴合，放进冰箱里冰镇一下。

在像蒸桑拿一样的除完草后倒一杯冰镇的酸酒酿简直舒服的不行，又甜又顺口，所以往年这个时候基本上都不会有剩下的。

可是今年，随本田菊来这儿的多了一个人，本田菊眯了眯眼睛，贪杯的多舔了一口却没有多喝。

像一只松鼠小心翼翼地把最好的松子藏在腮里那样推着酒杯到了王耀的面前，红红的脸是戳破了的一汪春意，可爱极了。

王耀早有此意，接下了那杯清甜的酒，半推半就的把本田菊摁在了地板上。

不知道是谁先动的口，似乎是已经意识不清的小菊双手抱着王耀的脖子吻了下去，带着酒味的清润小舌勾缠在一起，王耀恋恋不舍地放开那条柔软灵活的丁香小舌。摩梭着本田菊又白又软的皮肤一寸一寸往下压。本田菊微醺的眼里带着迷迷糊糊的期待和看不尽的沉醉，贝齿咬紧湿润的红唇好像在无声的诱惑他，勾引他对自己的下一步侵犯。

怕什么真理无穷，进一寸有一寸的欢喜。

尽管早就不是第一次做爱了，王耀还是小心翼翼地帮爱人做着扩展。一根手指入体，按揉在花穴里摸索着敏感点，一点一点的把肠壁上褶皱压平。本田菊嗯哼的呻吟着，像极了偷了腥的猫呜咽着把下身往王耀处带。

日本人平日里含蓄的很，若非王耀一直精力旺盛有需求，要让小菊主动提出性爱要求那几乎能把王耀憋死

弓起本田菊的一条腿，让他趴跪在地上。后穴还插着王耀的手指，本田菊迷糊中感觉自己被人像烙饼一样翻了个身子，那长满茧子的手指摁着内壁研磨了一圈，爽得淫水渗了出来。本田菊兴奋的扭着臀羞涩的淫叫。花穴口不由得剧烈收缩抽搐得一松一紧，紧紧地咬着王耀的手指不肯松开。

王耀一手在本田菊的小穴里活动，一手把玩着本田菊右胸上的红缨。小红豆不堪摧残，很快就因为手指的揉捏凌辱变得鲜艳娇红而挺立了起来。王耀坏心眼的在本田菊胸口使劲儿捏了一把，本田菊惊呼一声溢出了眼泪，王耀乘机又塞了一根手指头进去。

“nini……不要……疼……要坏掉了……”本田菊梨花带雨的哽咽声音不禁让王耀放松了玩弄乳首的手指，改成扶着腰，两根手指头在后穴里开拓着做着活塞运动，心疼的放慢了速度。

待到王耀觉着本田菊适应了时，再小心翼翼地将第三根手指塞进去。生理上的痛苦已经一丝一绵地转化为一种无法诉说的快乐。本田菊媚叫着将臀部抬得更高，口中流下一缕缕透明的诞液，渴求着恋人更深的探索。

王耀不失时机地退出了手指，扶正本田菊的腰，乘着那花穴口还来不及收缩便长驱直入。被又紧又湿又热的小穴包裹着，王耀满足地发出了一声谓叹。知道对身下爱人的最好嘉奖就是用浓稠的精液灌满他的甬道，王耀愤猛的用力冲击着，贯穿着，直至每一次两侧的阴囊都毫不留情地拍打在那雪白的臀波上

“nini……啊……好深……不行了……”

听到本田菊求饶的叫声，王耀愈战愈猛，每一次的抽插都狠狠插入本田菊的花蕊最深处撞击着，带来前所未有的强烈快感。每一次冲刺都让穴口的粉肉粘连紫黑色肉棒的抽出而恋恋不舍。炙热的肉棒直叫本田菊身心都融化成一汪春水，巨大的棒体让他的小腹鼓鼓的。

本田菊觉得如果自己是个女人的话，大概已经被王耀深入到子宫口反复摩擦，涌起那种耻于言语却深深沉沦的奇妙快感。

他仿佛像个大海，满是些幽暗的波涛，上升着，膨胀着，膨胀成一个巨浪，于是慢慢地，整个的幽暗的他，都在动作起来，他成了一个默默地、蒙昧地、兴风作浪的海洋。在他的里面，海底分开，左右荡漾，悠悠地，一波一波地荡到远处去。不住地荡漾。在他感觉最敏锐的部位，深渊分开，左右荡漾，中央便是探海者在温柔地往深处探索，越探越深，愈来愈触到他的深处，他就愈深愈远地暴露着，他的波涛越汹涌地荡开某处岸边。那个能被明显感受到的探海者愈探愈深入。他自身的波涛越荡越远去，离开他，抛弃他，直至突然地，在一阵温柔颤抖地的痉挛中，他自己知道被触到了，一切都完成了。

王耀看着翻着白眼的本田菊在高潮里晕了过去，温柔的在他额头上一吻。轻轻将本田菊打横着抱起放进浴缸里为爱人清理。

本田菊只依稀记得，那个眸色鎏金的少年在自己即将颤抖着高潮时，蒙住他的眼和他咬耳朵：

“小菊你知道么，我这辈子最幸福的事，就是和你在一起去做，春天在樱桃树上做的事。”

夏日。

晨起。执柴米，炊食，饮清茶。开门扉，沐春风，环抱一色空绿。见青山和草木，听鸟鸣，过河谷。拾须枝，闻花香与泥土。夕照时，休于平野，等星灯。

入夜，宽衣解带入罗帏,含羞带笑把灯吹。 金针刺破桃花蕊,不敢高声暗皱眉。

若当如此，万事皆空。


End file.
